


Done Up

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeup, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns how to do makeup and then Sam comes on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for that summary.

The first time Castiel tries makeup, it doesn't go very well; he finds a box full of old cosmetics shoved behind some books, _real_ old but he doesn't know the difference. The powder is peachy and light, in a gold-plated compact with a brand new velvety sponge on top, the mascara is in a matching case with a tiny-toothed comb, caked with thick black powder, and the lipstick is in yet another case that matches the rest, all hard art deco angles and shimmery peachy-pink. When Sam finds him ten minutes later, Cas is a _mess_ , sitting cross legged on the table and squinting into the compact mirror and wondering how the hell it all went so wrong. It looked so _easy_ and yet, he looks like a five year old playing at getting dolled up. But Sam doesn't make fun of him, just glances at the decades old pile of cosmetics, peers critically at Cas's face and says, “YouTube, makeup tutorials, thank me later,” and the next afternoon, there's a bag of more make up things on the library table.

Cas does thank him later, greeting Sam at the door to their bedroom in nothing but tiny black panties and some damn professional makeup. He's clean shaven for once, face contoured to perfection, everything blended in so well, Sam can barely tell he's got a face full of foundation. His lips are only slightly darker red, curving into a smile while Sam advances with a rush of breath, grabs Cas easily around the waist and backs him against the desk. Cas grins, blinks up prettily at him because the eyes are the real showpiece of the whole thing and he's proud as hell of how they turned out, smokey and dark, rose-gold blending gently into shimmery bronze and then black with a perfectly defined flick of eyeliner swooping out past his lids. It's all beautiful but Sam is staring hard, panting mostly, at Cas's eyelashes, a combination of his own and some false ones, cut up and applied at the edges of his eyes, feathering out long and fierce and done so well, Sam can't tell where Cas ends and they begin.

It's those eyelashes that take the brunt of the mess; After Sam kisses all the lipstick into smudges, after he backs Cas onto the desk and ruts against him until they're both leaking, Sam hauls him back down again and Cas gets right on his knees, blinking those pretty made up eyes again and smearing the rest of his dark lipstick against Sam's dick, leaving a ring a around the base _and_ the head, pulling back off just in time. 

Cas always knows from Sam's hands tightening in his hair, Sam's muscles twitching and his dick going impossibly thick that he's going to blow and Cas tells him he wants it on his face and Sam obliges with run-together moans, shooting onto Cas's tongue, his cheek when Cas closes his mouth because he needs to taste even if Sam isn't done, and then a big drippy load above his eyebrow where it slides down while Cas is humming happily and mouthing at Sam's oversensitive head, still a few drops left that he has to get out. He's still licking Sam clean when his jizz drips down, sticks on the feathery false eyelashes, gluing his eye shut but it's nice and warm and sticky and  _ Sam _ , Sam dripping off his face, Sam's fingers cleaning him up more gentle than usual because, “Don't wanna ruin your pretty face,” he says, and Cas laughs, one eye open, popping his mouth off of Sam's dick so he can suck his fingers, mark those up with his lipstick too, licking them clean.

“It's all waterproof, don't worry,” Cas grins, licks his lips, finally able to blink his sticky eye open so he can bat his lashes at Sam again, and it must still look good, because Sam swears and sinks down onto the floor with Cas, licking his own come off Cas's face and really testing the limits of that waterproof mascara.


End file.
